madmaxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mad Max: Fury Road
Mad Max: Fury Road to film, którego akcja przypada między fabułą Mad Max 2: Wojownik Szos, a Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu. W rolę tytułowego Maksa wcielił się Tom Hardy. 20 listopada 2013 roku poinformowano, że premiera filmu odbędzie się 15 maja 2015 roku. Oficjalna premiera filmu w Polsce odbyła się 22 maja 2015 roku. Produkcja W 1987 roku, 2 lata po premierze trzeciej części przygód Mad Maxa, twórca filmu przechodząc przez ulicę wpadł na wstępny pomysł kolejnej części. W początkowym zarysie film miał być długim pościgiem trwającym cały film. Pomysł ten jednak został odsunięty na drugi plan na blisko 9 lat. Po tym czasie ten sam pomysł powrócił do reżysera podczas długiego lotu przez Pacyfik. Wtedy też powstał bardziej szczegółowy zarys filmu. Wkrótce potem, Miller zaprezentował swój pomysł współpracownikom i ogłoszono, że następna część Mad Maxa musi zostać nakręcona. Serial TV Mad Max Zaraz po wypuszczeniu na ekrany Mad Max'a Pod Kopułą Gromu, Miller rozważał stworzenie serialu telewizyjnego opartego na przygodach Mad Maxa. Główna rola miała przypaść australijskiemu aktorowi - Jon'owi Blake. Niestety Blake miał wypadek w 1986 roku, który pozostawił go sparaliżowanym. Plany na serial zostały zburzone. W 1995 roku, Daily Variety opublikowało artykuł w którym sugerowano powrót Mad Maxa na ekrany telewizorów w 1996 roku. Nie podano więcej informacji oprócz tego, że serial miał się skupiać na starciach pojazdów zamiast przemocy na ludziach. Pomysł ten tkwił w głowie Millera i Warner Bros domestic Television Distribution przez krótki czas, jednak nie wiadomo jak daleko zaszły negocjacje. Brendan McCarthy W 1996 roku Miller zaczął zbierać ekipę scenarzystów i artystów koncepcyjnych do nowego filmu, wśród nich był Brendan McCarthy - wielki fan serii Mad Max oraz twórca serialu "ReBoot", który był również emitowany w polskiej TV. Brendan zaczerpnął inspirację z Mad Maxa przy tworzeniu jednego z odcinków ReBoot'a pt. "Bad Bob" (oczywiste odniesienie do Mad Maxa). Cały odcinek wysłał do Georga Millera na kasecie VHS z dopiskiem "Co się stało z Mad Maxem?". Dwa tygodnie później McCarthy otrzymał telefon od producenta i przyjaciela Millera - Doug'a Mitchell'a, który był pod wrażeniem owego odcinka oraz faktu, że grafika komputerowa była tak zaawansowana (jak na swoje czasy). Zaproponował on spotkanie z McCarthym na którym mieli dyskutować potencjalny serial telewizijny o Mad Maxie. McCarthy był zdziwiony tym, że Mitchell chciał skupić serial na przygodach kobiety nazywając serial "Mad Maxową wersją Wojowniczej Księżniczki Xeny" (co było początkowym pomysłem na postać Furiosy). George Miller przyznał później, że od czasu Mad Maxa 2 intrygowała go postać "Warrior Woman" (Wojowniczki) w owym filmie i był on zainteresowany rozwinięciem tej postaci jako kobiecego odpowiednika Mad Maxa. Po usłyszeniu pomysłu Mitchella, McCarthy wzamian zaczął opowiadać o jego pomyśle w którym Max miałby być częścią nowego filmu. Pomysły McCarthiego tak się spodobały, że idea serialu telewizyjnego została odrzucona, a sam McCarthy został zatrudniony jako współscenarzysta nowego filmu o Mad Maxie. Scenariusz do filmu był na początku tworzony z pomocą scenarzysty o tradycyjnym zapleczu (rzekomo był to Eric Blakeney), który jedynie powierzchownie traktował materiał Mad Maxa. Pewnego dnia McCarthy skrytykował owego scenarzystę za jego podejście za co wzamian usłyszał od niego "Co ty k**wa wiesz, rysujesz tylko komiksy" za co został zwolniony. McCarthy przejął rolę głównego współscenarzysty pomagając Millerowi zrealizować jego film. McCarthy, który był defacto autorem wielu komiksów (wśród nich bezpośrednio inspirowanego Mad Maxem 2, komiksem pt 'Freakwave') opracowywał szkice do scen od 1997 do 1999 roku aż w ten sposób zrealizował on cały film z pomocą innych rysowników. Podczas pracy nad scenariuszem w formie paneli komiksowych okazało się, że Miller miał zarysowany praktycznie cały film. We wczesnej wersji było w nim wiele "Żon" (zamiast pięciu) oraz wątek miłosny między Maxem a Furiosą. Podczas pracy nad scenariuszem mottem twórców było zdanie "Engage To Heal" (Angażować się by zdrowieć) - film miał opowiadać historię Maxa, który odzyskuje człowieczeństwo poprzez pomoc innym. Cały film został potraktowany jak film animowany, gdzie początkowo był on narysowany w formie paneli obrazkowych po czym stał się mieszanką tradycyjnego scenariusza, manifestu i dziennika z projektami wyglądu stworzonego przez nich świata. Michael Beihn jako Max, rola Mela Gibsona Po tym jak plany dotyczące serialu TV o Mad Maxie zostały opuszczone na rzecz filmu pełnometrażowego, pojawiły się pogłoski o obsadzaniu ról w filmie. W 1997 roku Mel Gibson miał otrzymać "obsceniczną" sumę pieniędzy za zagranie Maxa jednak jego zainteresowanie tą rolą zmalało po obsadzeniu go w głównej roli w "Zabójczej Broni 4". Pojawiły się pogłoski o obsadzeniu Michaela Beihna w roli Mad Maxa. Tony Wright, Mark Sexton, Peter Pound i Nico Lathouris Na początku 1997 roku, Peter Pound i Mark Sexton zostali zatrudnieni do stworzenia scenorysów i koncepcyjnych projektów. Film był w tym czasie rozrysowany do drugiego aktu kiedy McCarthy był zmuszony opuścić projekt pozostawiając cały trzeci akt w rękach Millera i Marka Sextona, który w ten oto sposób stał się głównym scenorysownikiem filmu. Scenorysy z dokumentu zwanego "Biblią Mad Maxa" zostały zeskanowane i zamienione w proste animacje z pomocą Sextona i Pound'a. Peter Pound przyczynił się do stworzenia ponad 950 paneli scenorysu i został mianowany głównym projektantem pojazdów. W 1999 roku, Tony Wright został zaproszony do Australii by tworzyć scenorysy do filmu, jednak z przyczyn osobistych musiał on opuścić projekt. Z czasem cała ekipa scenarzystów stworzyła animowany scenorys na podstawie statycznych obrazków. Planowano nakręcić również część czwartą, jednakże z powodów finansowych projekt zawieszono na ponad dwadzieścia lat. W 2003 roku reżyser dotychczasowych części, George Miller ogłosił, że powstał scenariusz czwartej odsłony filmu, który znajduje się we wczesnej fazie preprodukcji. Jego budżet ustalono na sto milionów dolarów, a główną rolę ponownie miał zagrać Mel Gibson. Pierwsze zdjęcia miały rozpocząć się w maju 2003 roku w Australii. Ich realizację planowano również w Namibii, ale z powodu niestabilnej sytuacji politycznej w regionie oraz przedłużających się prac Gibsona przy filmie Pasja, przesunięto je na kolejny rok. Po wybuch wojny w Iraku całkowicie odstąpiono od produkcji filmu uznając, że może być on drażliwy politycznie. W listopadzie 2006 roku George Miller oświadczył, że zamierza jednak zrealizować czwartą część Mad Maxa i w tym celu wspólnie z brytyjskim autorem komiksów Brendanem McCarthym napisał nowy scenariusz. Ponieważ Mel Gibson nie był już zainteresowany udziałem w projekcie, reżyser postanowił znaleźć inny sposób, by odświeżyć serię. Inspiracją stał się dla niego japoński film Akira. 5 marca 2009 roku ogłoszono, że nowy Mad Max będzie filmem animowanym zrealizowanym w technice 3D. Jego produkcją miało zająć się studio Dr.D Studios, założone w 2008 roku przez George’a Millera i Douga Mitchella. Wspólnie z projektantem gier Cory’m Barlogiem zaczął też pracować nad grą komputerową opartą na filmie. Kilka miesięcy później reżyser oznajmił, że po zbadaniu możliwości animowanego filmu 3D, zdecydował się porzucić ten pomysł i nakręcić film aktorski. W październiku 2009 roku ostatecznie potwierdzono, że zdjęcia do czwartej części Mad Maxa rozpoczną się na początku 2011 roku w Broken Hill w Australii. W tym samym czasie trwały również negocjacje z brytyjskim aktorem Tomem Hardym, który miał zagrać tytułową rolę. Z kolei główną rolę żeńską powierzono Charlize Theron. W lipcu 2010 roku ogłoszono plany jednoczesnej realizacji dwóch filmów z serii, zatytułowanych Mad Max: Na drodze gniewu oraz Mad Max: Furiosa. W listopadzie 2011 roku ekipa filmowa przeniosła się z Australii do Namibii, ale z powodu niespodziewanie silnych opadów deszczu, które zmieniły pustynię w bujny roślinnie krajobraz, zdjęcia w tym kraju przełożono na lipiec 2012 roku. Ostatecznie zakończono je w grudniu 2012 roku. 20 listopada 2013 roku poinformowano, że premiera filmu odbędzie się 15 maja 2015 roku. Obsada *Tom Hardy jako "Mad" Max Rockatansky *Charlize Theron jako Imperator Furiosa *Nicholas Hoult jako Nux *Hugh Keays-Byrne jako Immortan Joe *Nathan Jones jako Rictus Erectus *Zoë Kravitz jako Toast *Riley Keough jako Capable *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley jako Splendid *Abbey Lee Kershaw jako The Dag *Courtney Eaton jako Fragile *Josh Helman jako Slit *Jennifer Hagan jako Miss Giddy *iOTA jako Coma-Doof Warrior *John Howard jako The People Eater *Richard Carter jako the Bullet Farmer *Megan Gale jako Valkyrie *Angus Sampson jako Organic Mechanic